Olivia/Spider
Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit From birth, Olivia has eaten the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Spider Queen, an immensely powerful Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that grants her the ability to transform into a spider Yokai more accurately described as a Jogorumo. As a Mythical Zoan; the powers that the Devil Fruit grants her are considered to be similar to Paramecia and Logia types; making it's power exceptional amongst the Zoan category of Devil Fruits. However, even among Mythical Zoans; the powers bestowed upon Olivia are considered to be incredible versatile even outside of the additional supernatural abilities associated with this Fruit type and her mastery of this power is considered to be unprecedented; effectively having this fruit moments after her initial birth. * Physical Statistics: 'As for the abilities that the fruit grants her; Olivia is granted tremendously augmented superhuman capabilities; having been given the proportional physical attributes of an extremely powerful spider in the same manner as most Zoans. As a Spider Queen; Olivia has the proportional physical attributes of some of the most physically powerful spiders in the world, and as a result the extent to which her physical statistics and parameters are augmented are perhaps so great that they appear not be the product of a "mere" Zoan. As an infant Olivia demonstrated the ability to lift a total of eight-hundred-and-fifty times her own body weight and leap great distances, move at an exceptional pace and; thanks to her skin taking on the form of an armoured carapace representing a spider's exoskeleton tank extremely powerful attacks with little discomfort. Over the years these capabilities have only been further augmented with incredibly intensive training; rendering an extremely powerful physical powerhouse. *'Spider Senses: 'Moreover, Olivia has also adopted the sensory and mental faculties of a spider; bestowing her with incredible visual acuity incredible enough to peer into the ulraviolet spectrum; focus on objects as if telescopes to witness objects from an amazing distance; and in under incredible concentration witness extremely miniature objects. Olivia can read lips, and see muscles moving. Coupled with her processing speed, Olivia can evaluate each and every movement her opponent makes, and make an accurate prediction of the next based, allowing her to effectively “see” into the future. She has extremely sensitive hairs that can pick up on vibrations allowing her to detect movement as well as a notable sense of smell. Finally, Olivia is capable of creating a 3D mental map of the world around her. As a Spider Olivia is capable of easily sticking to and crawling up virtually any surface; and through her mastery of her Zoan; Olivia is capable of isolating her transformations; allowing her to generate spider limbs. In her body, she possesses an organ capable of detecting vibrations; the organ consist of parallel slits of different lengths, similar to the strings of a harp, which detects movement by opening and closing depending on the force exerted upon it. These slits are directly connected to the nerves that relay the information of the vibrations to the brain, which processes it and determines the size, and location from the creature creating the force. *'Unique Traits: 'Due to the incredible versatility of a Spider, Olivia's Zoan has led persons to speculate that she wields the might of several Paramecia in tandem with a Zoan due to what she can accomplish. Olivia can generate and manipulate golden silk as is common with her specific spider species that she can utilize in a variety of ways; including immobilizing individuals, crafting lines of silk that can be used as an alarm to detect incoming enemies, listen to conversations by interpreting the vibrations generated by the sound of one’s voice through her threads, weaving it into cloths, stitching herself up and having incredible adhesive properties. Spiders are also inherently poisonous creatures; enabling her to seemingly freely secrete poisons through her breath, webbing, bodily fluids; or through Life Return in tandem with the power of her Devil Fruit, her claws and talons. Olivia is capable of infecting a target with potent neurotoxins of various effects. Finally, Olivia's skin is criss-crossed with hydrophobic hairs that form her own personal air bubble which she can coat with silk webs; granting her a medium to stay underwater and resist drowning. *'Mythical Attributes: Finally, perhaps the greatest strength of this Devil Fruit is that it grants her the powers of the mythological creature associated with it. While there have been Zoans capable of manipulating the spiders from which they come; Olivia's abilities are unique in that they allow her to conjure and manipulate spiders at will, including those from myth such as fire-breathing spiders. In addition, Olivia has demonstrated a complete immunity to poisons and take on the form of other human beings as well. Finally, and perhaps the most potent and dangerous ability of this Mythical Zoan is Olivia's ability to drain the life-force of others (mechanics to be deciphered). Uniquely, due to Joguromo being protective spirits of the water; Olivia has perfect underwater senses and the ability to breathe underwater, allowing her to simply survive the depths of the ocean even if pushed in somehow. **'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Arachnia: '''Olivia has modified the abilities of her Zoan by eating other spiders. Haki If Haki is a power that flourishes in the face of adversity, then it is no surprise that Olivia has extremely powerful Haki in virtually all three major types; and is capable of using them in ways entirely unique to herself and her bloodline. *'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Refinement: Enables her to utilize the spiritual energies assimilated after absorbing the life force of other individuals to empower her own; dramatically strengthening her Haki at a rapid pace. When active, Olivia's Busoshoku Haki takes the form of a web-like pattern; and it's colouration shifts from a dark black to a brilliant, shimmering gold. In addition, Olivia's already red eyes glow, a passive indicator of her Kenbunshoku Haki due to her natural affinity for it. **'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Kumogiri Ougi: Ichi: '''Extending her Kenbunshoku Haki outwards; Olivia expands her senses to cloak and cover the entire of her body before reinforcing the perimeters of this field with golden Busoshoku Haki; flowing like water rapidly around her body as a defensive, translucent cloak. Due to utilizing her Devil Fruit to manifest her technique, this aura often manifests itself as a humanoid cloak with several additional arms and legs seemingly sprouting out to protect and assist her in combat should she so desire. Incoming attacks are dealt with through the action of her Busoshoku Haki via her Kenbunshoku Haki, offense is handled by her Busoshoku Haki manifesting itself as the golden cloak, and her perception of the world around her is sharpened via the simultaneous action of Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Being cloaked in armour that reacts to her willpower, Olivia's effective physical capabilities are drastically augmented as her power is no longer limited by that which can be produced by her body; as what was once a body that contained the soul, is now a body being contained by its very soul. By doing such a thing, one's body that is clad in the armor no longer requires movement with the physical body, but is simply "willed" to move by the user themselves. Because of this, the user's movements are no longer restricted by physical limitations; they can achieve heights of strength, speed, agility, and so on, that far exceeds what their physical body would normally be capable of performing, Mythical Zoan type non-withstanding. **'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Kumogiri Ougi: Nichi: 'Creates orbs of golden Busoshoku Haki-reinforced golden razor-sharp silk (attribute of her base spider abilities) that are extremely compressed in a tightly packed and incredible dense sphere. Then; utilizing her dominance over her silk Olivia causes the layers of the silk to rapidly spiral; grinding against each other and dramatically building up the mechanical energy stored within the compressed sphere. At that point Olivia throws the sphere at her opponent as the area becomes bathed in a brilliant gold light and razor sharp threads burst forth; speeding around the entire battlefield. Kenbunshoku Haki Olivia has been born with such talent in Kenbunshoku Haki that her passive affinity and use of it has permanently shifted her eye colour to red from birth, otherwise meant to have blue eyes. *Olivia's Devil Fruit grants her a constant three-dimensional spatial map of her surroundings, when combined with her Kenbunshoku Haki Olivia demonstrates an incredible detail in perceiving where an opponent is even over the most incredible of distances **Spatial Map enhanced presence sensing allows her to actually see the world with her Kenbunshoku Haki instead of just persons, allowing her to bypass several of the characteristic tricks to fool the power of Kenbunshoku Haki **Allows her to see and perceive the thinnest and most visually inperceptbile of things, keeping track of things moving far faster than the resolution of even her Devil Fruit enhanced vision *Olivia has an advanced level of attack precognition transcending the regular limits of Kenbunshoku Haki, as her Haki can perceive the vibrations carried by the air through small hairs on her body in addition to the conventional functionings of the precognitive capabilities of Kenbunshoku Haki. **Can be used to predict Busoshoku Haki attacks and seperate regular attacks from those imbued by Haki by using her Devil Fruit enhanced Kenbunshoku Haki to assess whether or not an attack has the characteristic tremendously amplified force behind it *Can sense the nature and emotions of others **Can completely empathize with any sort of arachnid creature or animal, almost immediately befriending them and convincing them that she is their ally, regardless of what she might do. Results in Caroline being considered a Spider Goddess. *Extending her Kenbunshoku Haki spatial map inwards allows her to assess her own physical health and even spiritual health *Kenbunshoku Haki through her Webs. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: Tantra: 'Primal Imprint *'Kenbunshoku Haki: Sutra: 'Soul/Emotional Rapport/Resonance **'Kenbunshoku Haki: Mantra: 'Empowering Haki via Resonance *'Kenbunshoku Haki: Arachne: 'Future Sight. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: Kime: '''Had Kime down; created it on my own, Ash came to the same idea and created it with a name so I'll use that, it's also free use. Busoshoku Haki '''Busoshoku Haki allows Olivia to surround herself in an invisible armour crafted out of the essence of her untempered will and spirit; allowing her to withstand extremely powerful attacks that would otherwise harm her and that can be weaponized to strike others with dramatically augmented offensive might. As a daughter of the Kumogiri Clan of shinobi; Olivia has demonstrated incredible aptitude with this power, using it for reinforcement of her own body's capacities, projecting it ahead of her as tremendously potent brute force, or even placing into various items to dramatically enhance their attributes beyond inherent capabilties. Olivia has also demonstrated the ability to craft various techniques from her Busoshoku Haki to further enhance her repetoire; demonstrating various ninja arts and remarkable ingenuity with the power. Additionally, it allows Olivia to bypass the effects of certain Devil Fruit powers and other abilities, most prominently intangiblity because it allows her to attack the "substantial body" of her opponent. *'Busoshoku: Koka:' *'Busoshoku: Blut:' Internal Haki Reinforcement: *'Busoshoku: Kanri:' Enables Olivia to regulate the Haki used; allowing special techniques to retain their unique properties while still being augmented by Busoshoku Haki *'Busoshoku: Kumo: '''Allows her to place her Haki into various aspects of her Devil Fruit that would otherwise be more difficult to control, allowing her to effortlessly seemingly manipulate the poison she generates into a superdense and incredibly dangerous poisonous mist that she manipulates with her thoughts. Olivia has demonstrated the ability to utilize this as an external layer of defense. Haoshoku Haki Fighting Styles Rokushiki Life Return *'Life Return: Arachnaught:' *'Life Return: Camouflage:' *'Life Return: Claws:' *'Life Return: Tail:' *'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Cycle: Olivia can use Life Return to access the extra physical energy obtained by draining the life energies of others; further empowering her physicality. *'''Life Return: Puppet: Uses incredible prowess with Life Return *'Life Return: Hair Steel:' Ninja Arts *'Genjutsu: '''Genjutsu refers to the mind/soul-affecting techniques created by the Olivia through the use of Kenbunshoku Haki and her ability to play the Biwa, or Lute and other assorted melodic musical instruments. While her Devil Fruit did not inherently grant her the ability to charm or bewitch the minds of foes through music; Olivia's inherent talent instead enables her to do so. **'Bewitch: ' **'Immobilize:' **'Glamour:' **'Malice: Psychosomatic pain. **'''Mute: **'Mood:' Emotions, most useful ones: ***'Fury:' ***'Calm:' ***'Fear:' **'Enrapture:' **'Sedate:' **'Ennervate:' **'Innundate:' **'Elucidate:' *'Ninjutsu:' **'Clone Technique: '''Clone; enabling her to engage in "taijutsu" as well as genjutsu simultaneously without fear of being overwhelmed; can use it for a variety of other purposes, Shadow Clone's the only real ninjutsu her build needed and Pirate has that. Unknown how this is achieved; Wano-style Ninjutsu. **'Body Flicker Technique: Unlike other techniques that enhance the speed of an individual via the power of Haki; Olivia instead relies on a comparatively extremely propulsive technique. Instead of utilizing Haki to dramatically amplify the force at which she strikes the ground; instead Olivia uses her legs as a medium for another attribute of Haki; the ability to be released as a powerful shockwave of brute force. Channeling this brutesome force through her legs; Olivia is capable of tremendous speeds stirring up vast winds in her wake comparable to a technique in it's own right. Taught to her by parents, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to coat her body in a thin layer of Haki as well; allowing her to seemingly mitigate friction to enable further speed and can combine this with her mastery of Rokushiki and Life Return to enhance this technique. **'Water Walking Technique: '''Reinforces the inherent hydrophobic hairs attached to her body with Haki; enabling their natural resistance to being immersed in water to generate sufficient force to enable her to support her weight. **'Menace: 'Busoshoku Haki in her throat to incease the with which her voice is produced; allowing her to create extremely powerful and menacing wails of destruction that can have the effect of interrupting the intangibility of Logia and Special Paramecia type Devil Fruits. Extremely high frequency due ot Bushoshoku Haki enhancing the force and thus simultaneously decreasing the wavelength of sound produced easily capable of shattering shit and blowing individuals through a wall. *'Kyujutsu: '''Olivia; as a Kunoichi of her tribe as well as due to the unique attributes granted to her by her Devil Fruit as well as her extraordinary prowess in Kenbunshoku Haki is considered to be one of the most skilled archers in the world; capable of effortlessly firing while moving at blinding speeds, while horseback; and with enough precision to shoot a moving target relying on a single, albeit alternating sense. As a result, Olivia's archery as well as her impeccable aim appear to be almost magical, as due to her Kenbunshoku Haki not only is she capable of detecting others but with some concentration is even capable of forecasting their movements. As a result, Olivia can effortlessly target her opponents over vast distances and strike them in their vitals regardless. When being used in this state, Onsei is referred to as a '''Black Bow. It should be noted however that Olivia is perfectly capable of utilizing her bow as an improvised melee weapon should circumstances come down to it; and she can dip both her arrows and the bow itself in poison to dramatically amplify the effectiveness of both forms of strikes. Olivia has demonstrated the ability to utilize Haki to supplant arrows altogether at times; simply coating poison itself she creates in Busoshoku Haki to seemingly act as an incredibly efficient transport mechanism. *'Black Draw:' However, what sets Olivia and the rest of her family apart from traditional archers is their affinity for their spiritual energies which manifests in their ability to utilize the power of Busoshoku Haki. Olivia's style of drawing takes inspiration from both that of the Kuja tribe and a particular area of science known as mechanics; more notably as it relates to elastic medium. In ordeir to do so, Olivia shrouds her arrows in spiritual armour to dramatically enhance their piercing and concussive power; as well as applies a dark coating over the drawstring of the bow so it can withstand far greater extensions than otherwise logically possible. Due to this, the result is a shot that defies the conventional logic of archery; as the sheer energy capable of being stored in the drawstring is now immensely/exponentially higher than it would be otherwise, thus allowing the already dramatically empowered arrow to soar through the air at a disturbing pace powerful enough to pierce through buildings and maintain a measure of momentum facilitated by Olivia's own excessive strength. *'Clear Mind: '''Olivia is capable of utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki on her drawstring to further enhance her ability to percieve the world around her through vibrations, with her entire bow serving as a secondary sensory medium to seemingly "feel" the slightest of movements throughout the air. The instant something sets off her medium, Olivia can immediately angle her arrow or bow in whatever angle she deems necessary to strike down her foe; seemingly allowing her to fire arrows which seemingly move at near impossible angles to directly impact the source of nearby movement. Kenjutsu *'Soru:' *'Geppo:' *'Kami-E:' *'Tekkai:' *'Rokuogan:' *'Shigan: Extremely swift sword thrusts beyond measure with incredible pentrative power augmented by the technique of Shigan and further enhance this with the air currents generated by her sword motions. As a result, in a single sword thrust vorpal compressed shockwaves blow through the air to destroy her opponent. *'''Rankyaku: Equipment *'Onsei:' **Nearly Unbreakable **Can be imbued with Haki **Can be transformed into a massive nigh unbreakable crossbow; somehow demonstrated the ability to play the crossbow's strings like a harp **Spear **Outfitted with dials to be her sorta equivalent of seals that make fancy equipment Kyujutsu (Archery) augmented by channeling Busoshoku Haki into the arrows themselves as well as imparting the brute force aspect of Busoshoku Haki towards the drawstring of the bow itself; enabling the arrows to be fired at speeds that casually cross the sound barrier without even being fully drawn. Olivia can dip her arrows into her poison; allowing for fast-acting poisoning and the corrosion of flesh. *'Can play the bow like a harp somehow; presumably through minute application of Busoshoku Haki.' Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship) augmented by combining it with the principles of Kenbunshoku Haki, timed-release Busoshoku Haki at times, and the principles of Rokushiki known to her. Allows her to create a sword style with strikes and stances derived from the might of the Six Powers as well as stances that capitalize on Kenbunshoku Haki's ability to perceive the world around her. *'Can do a bladeless style of this by using Onsei in it's lute form as an improvised weapon.' Spearmanship augmented by Rokushiki and Kenbunshoku Haki; occasionally can apply Busoshoku Haki in the same way she does for Kenjutsu. Category:Requiem